Crimson Legend
by DarkWolf88
Summary: If you like To Free a Phoenix, you'll probably like this...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Please see chapter 2 for the new summary...even though it still sucks!
1. An Introduction to the Legend

_Hey everyone!_

_You might be wondering why I'm putting up a new story, when I have yet to finish so many other ones…well…I'm wondering why myself!_

_To tell you the truth, I wasn't going to post this for at least a few years. I wanted to complete everything else I'm writing…take a long break, and then post this one._

_But I've decided that I'll just put this up now…_

_I have to say it will be the last new story I will put up here. I don't think I'll be writing more fanfics after I finish everything…but if I do, it won't be for a **long** time!_

_Anyway…about this story…it has a crappy title…and probably is going to be a crappy story. It is similar to my other fic called To Free a Phoenix, but I have changed a few things._

_The first chapter here is basically an introduction, as the chapter title says. Hopefully it will explain a few things before I get too in depth._

_I apologize for not writing it better…I have other chapters already written…I just needed a way to start everything out. Hopefully it came out all right…_

_So…here we go!_

_**Summary:** Upon a cruise for a relaxing summer vacation, Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary get stranded on an island! (A/N: original, I know XP) But something unexpected happens, and Hilary is abducted by strange creatures…with wings! Proclaimed to be the Queen of Phoenixes, Hilary is asked to help them in a troubling time…but will she have to deal with an ancient war first?_

_By the way…Kai's a phoenix…and this will probably turn out to be another Kai/Hilary fic_.

---------------------------

_**CRIMSON LEGEND**_

**_Chapter I: An Introduction to the Legend_**

Long ago, before the great cities of the world were raised from the earth, four main tribes ruled the land. Each had a dominion over the four points of the Earth…the North, the West, the East and the South. Now these tribes were not tribes as you may know them today. Yes, it is true they appeared human, but within the hearts of a handful of subjects…their very souls…laid a beast of tremendous power.

Though mostly peaceful, these creatures shared their differences, but occasionally, the leaders of these tribes would be forced to battle. Each tribe had a ruler…king if you will. These rulers came to be known as the Holy Beasts, for their power was great, and nothing could defeat them.

To the North was Draciel, the most peaceful of them all. He could defend anything and everything, reigning from the great Seas.

To the West, the great white tiger Drigger. Cunning and clever as any cat may be, he guarded the woodlands and mountains.

To the South, the fiery phoenix Dranzer. His rage could only match the heat of his fire, guarding the skies of the earth.

And to the East, the blue dragon Dragoon. Believed to be the strongest of the four, he guided all warriors into battle and protected their hearts.

Now each of these great beasts lived for a very long time, and they were even thought to have the power of eternal life! But trouble began to brew in the South amidst the Tribe of the Phoenix. This is where our story begins…

Dranzer was known for his rage. Though he rarely showed any emotion, those close to him could tell he was battling something deep within him. It got to a point where Dranzer thought he may loose control, and disappeared for a long while. When he returned, he spoke of how he had locked away a dark power, and left it at that.

No one knew of what he meant, until even more years later. Dissention broke out in his dominion. Many of the phoenixes wished for a power beyond what was given them. Their lust corrupted their hearts, and many were driven insane. Their wings had taken on a new color…the color of their corruption. This disease, you could call it, became so widespread, that those involved were exiled to the area where the four points of the earth met…and the Black Phoenix tribe was formed.

Through the centuries, this evil tribe had no leader. The lust of power drew their anarchy into wars with the other tribes on a consistent basis. All the wars seemed to escalate as the centuries passed, with no resolution in sight. The tribe was growing too big, and the four guardians of the earth felt it necessary to do something about it.

The whole world was driven into one big war. It continued until there were very few of the creatures left in existence. Pure humans became the more dominant on the earth, and soon the Dragons, the Phoenixes, the Chimeras and the Tigers were endangered of dying out completely!

The leaders came together, one last time, to discuss what they must do. In order to seal the widespread evil, they all agreed to use their remaining power and seal everything into stone, just as Dranzer did with that dark power. But there was a price to pay…

By ending the war, Drigger, Draciel, and Dragoon were sealed away at separate corners of the Earth. But Dranzer didn't follow such a fate…instead, he sealed himself within a young boy of which no one knows of his identity, and has continued to look over his land to this day.

New leaders were elected to each tribe, each now with a guardian to protect their sacred lords. The people of the Phoenix tribe, believing that Dranzer had disappeared once again, left their throne open to a human who had been foretold in a prophecy to lead the people out of darkness. The purity and helpful heart of this human was passed down through that family, but as the years worn on, that leader only disappeared, leaving the phoenixes in darkness once again…

Now, as the dark wars have finally come to a close, no one knows of what had happened in those ancient times. The tribes have died out, and the Holy Beasts that were sealed have been found…and now reside in the center of a spinning top…a beyblade. Drigger, Dragoon and Draciel have chosen their new guardians, and during a new time when something is yet again, about to go amiss…

_---------------------_

_(cough) Alrighty then…I know my summary of this fic sucks…and I doubt many people will read this…but oh well…_

_I don't know why, but for some reason I'm not able to load any documents that aren't in notepad...which sucks, because I can't indent anything! Ugh...sorry this looks so bad..._

_Please review, and tell me if I should continue or not._

_BTW: In the beyblade manga…Draciel is a Chimera. And in this story, a Chimera fits better than saying a turtle. _


	2. A Vacation

_Hello everyone!_

_  
Wow! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter! I can't believe so many people are interested in this story! Even **after** the horrible summary I gave!_

_Speaking of which…I have a **revised **summary for everyone! I don't want to give too much of this story away just yet…which is proving really difficult for me…so I'll try this again!_

**Summary:** _Upon a cruise for a relaxing summer vacation, Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny and Hilary get stranded on an island! But this is no ordinary island! They find themselves on an ancient land, with magic to go along with it! As they spend more time on the island, the BladeBreakers find that they aren't the only ones there…they are invading on the territory of the magical Phoenix clan, and Hilary happens to have a special connection with these creatures! What are the intentions of these Phoenixes, and will Hilary be able to help them uncover the Crimson Legend without having to go through an ancient war in the process?_

_Okay…I'm not sure if that's any better or not…probably not…but like I said…I don't want to give too much away! It's only the second chapter for heaven's sake!_

_I don't think there is much more to say here…so…here's the next chapter!_

_Enjoy if possible…_

_--------------------------------- _

**Chapter II: A Vacation**

Dark skies had thundered monstrously all day long, threatening the inhabitants below them with a storm, but failing to produce one. The streets were almost completely abandoned now, for the people had learned that when the sky behaved in this manner, something was certainly going to happen.

Hilary sighed loudly, creating a fog on the window before her. Her ruby eyes stared at the somber skies that had formed over her neighborhood as if she could read their feelings.

"Just hurry up and rain already…we all know you want to!" She told them, knowing full well that she was only speaking to herself.

The brunette blew her bangs out of her face and turned from her window, throwing herself down on her fluffy bed with another sigh.

Settling her chin on a pillow, she looked over to the desk across from her position on the bed, where a framed picture sat collecting dust.

It showed her, along with her best and oldest friends: Tyson and Kenny, along with two new ones from different countries: Max and Rei.

Yes, she was friends with the famous BladeBreakers. In fact, she was almost like a manager to the team. It was hard to believe that she, a plain, ordinary girl, could be involved with celebrities.

Well…that's what they were viewed as. Tyson, Max and Rei were all cute boys, and she knew other girls in her class glared at her with envious eyes, knowing that Hilary spent more time with the three than any of them had ever dreamed of.

But something was missing…she knew it in her heart. Though she had grown to love each and every member of the beyblading team, she longed for something more. She didn't have any beyblading skills…heck! She didn't know much of anything those guys talked about! And until recently, she had always felt at home with them…but now, she wanted to have a purpose. Was she _really_ meant to be with that team? There had to be something more to life than beyblade…

Call it a dream if you will…Hilary wanted to be helpful to someone. Sure, she was bossy at times and crabby…but that was only when she was provoked! She remembered trying to help out Tyson, Rei and Max with their new beyblades, but it only got shoved back in her face. Sure, they later found out that she had been right, but it hurt to want to help but not being able to.

Her mother had told her that her helping heart had been passed down through the family. There even was a story about it. She remembered her mother telling it to her all the time as a child, yet to her, it was just like a fairy tale. It couldn't be real…could it?

A loud ringing sounded from the kitchen, startling the brunette out of her thoughts. Jumping off her bed, she rushed down the stairs to answer it, finding that it was only Tyson on the other end.

"_Mr. Dickinson has a surprise for us! Come on over and we'll all go over together!"_

The conversation ended at that. Hilary sighed again and placed the phone back on its hook. Tyson wasn't one to blab away on the phone, but he was very rude when he did. But apparently, that's just the way he was, and everyone had learned to deal with it.

With nothing better to do, Hilary slipped on her shoes and went outside, running down the street toward the large dojo a few blocks away.

---

"Good afternoon! I trust you are all enjoying your summer…" Mr. Dickinson's friendly voice greeted them as the teens walked through the door into his office.

Rei, Tyson, Kenny and Max were all waiting for Hilary by the time she got there, so they had taken off at once for the prestigious BBA Headquarters, located downtown. Luckily for them, they had just walked into the building before the skies decided to open and pour on the rain.

"Yeah…it's been okay…" The teens shrugged, not especially excited.

In fact, their summer had been less than fine so far. There hadn't been a sunny day since school let out a few weeks ago, and everyone had quickly become bored. Rei and Max had flown out for a few months stay, and hopefully get back in shade for the upcoming championships, but they had yet to even launch their blades. The team seemed to be in a slump lately, no one wanted to really do anything. Hilary blamed it on the gloomy weather.

"Well, I see the weather hasn't been on your side lately, but I believe you all deserve a nice break, don't you agree?"

This got everyone's attention at once.

The elder smirked at the teens' faces and continued. "I have arranged a three week vacation for you all…" Before he could finish, the room erupted in cheers and chatter. "Whoa! Calm down! I haven't gotten to the good part yet!"

The room fell silent in anticipation.

"You will be going to a resort in Australia where you will be free to do whatever you want. I have already chartered you a ship there." Mr. Dickinson slid a flyer across his desk.

Rei took it and held it up, the rest of the team gathering in close to see.

"A cruise?" Hilary's ruby eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! A cruise!" She squealed, twirling around the room. "I've _never_ been on a cruise before!"

"Wow! This is totally awesome Mr. D!" Tyson exclaimed, grabbing the flyer from Rei and thumbing through it. "Look at _this_! An all you eat buffet!"

"Great! Just what we need…" Kenny moaned at the thought of Tyson's gluttonous behavior.

"Look! There's even a pool!" Max exclaimed, pointing to a picture.

Mr. Dickinson chuckled, smiling at the teens before him. "When you get back, I expect that you will have a new spirit toward the game!"

"I bet we will!"

---

Three days passed, and the day of the cruise finally arrived! Everyone had been busy packing with anticipation, and the team's mood seemed to elevate with just talking about it.

Hilary shoved her remaining outfit into her suitcase, and turned to rummage through her extra large backpack to make sure she had gotten everything she needed. Satisfied, she started to drag her items down the stairs to the front door. There, she met Rei, standing patiently on the sidewalk. He had agreed to come over and help her carry her stuff to the dojo, since he was already packed and had nothing better to do.

"You ready to go?"

The brunette nodded, a large smile on her face.

The Chinese teen took her backpack from her, leaving her to pull her suitcase. She silently thanked God that it had wheels on it, otherwise no one would be able to pick it up!

"What do you _have_ in here!" Rei exclaimed, the weight of her backpack nearly knocking the wind out of him. "Your whole room!"

"No…only half!" She gave him a sly grin.

After a few moments, they came to Tyson's place. Leaving the luggage on the front porch, the two teens went inside to find Max still packing a few last minute items, and Tyson no where in sight.

"There! All done!" The blonde sighed, sitting on his suitcase and zipping it shut.

Before Hilary could ask where Tyson was, a loud crash echoed through the hallway as a large suitcase tumbled down the stairs.

"You idiot!" Rei yelled up. "You're lucky that didn't spring open!"

"That was the only way to get it down there!" Tyson yelled, following the suitcase's path. He kneeled beside it and shoved it over to the open door, leaving it next to Hilary's things.

"Now we just have to wait for Kenny…" Hilary stated.

"He shouldn't be too much longer…" Max started.

As if on cue, the short teen came scampering through the door, panting heavily under the weight of his backpack.

"Sorry I'm late guys!"

"Ooookay! Can we leave _now_!"

---

Seagulls' cries could be heard overhead as they sailed through the skies. It was as if they were greeting all the passengers as they boarded a huge, white cruise ship, floating gracefully next to the docks.

"Wow!" Hilary gasped, staring up at the ship with wide eyes. "It's so big!"

"How else would they get enough food on board to satisfy Tyson?"

"I heard that Rei!"

The teens all laughed, making there way through the lines of people and toward a man taking everyone's tickets.

After checking in, they walked on board the ship, taking a few moments to inspect the deck before rushing off to find their rooms.

"This reminds me of the Titanic…" Kenny started in a small voice. "I hope it doesn't hit an iceberg…"

"Calm down Chief! There aren't any icebergs in Australia!" Max patted the smaller teen on the back.

"You never know!" The brunette staggered over toward the railing on the deck. "I think I'm already getting sic…"

"Let's go find our rooms!" The American ran over toward the rest of his friends, not wanting to see Kenny lose his lunch.

---

The ship had pulled out of the docks a few hours ago, and everyone was on their way to the Australian resort.

After exploring everything the ship had to offer, and grabbing a quick dinner, the teens began to settle down in the lounge area near their rooms.

"No! I lost _again_!" Tyson wailed, throwing down his hand of cards on the table and jumping to his feet.

His friends only laughed at him, and Rei retrieved all the cards and began shuffling them into a new deck.

"Want to take another shot?" The Chinese teen asked, dealing out the cards.

"Heck yes!" The navy haired blader sat down immediately and began gathering his cards.

"Count me out on this round guys…I'm going to get some fresh air." Hilary tossed her cards back at Rei and stood to leave.

"Alright. Don't fall overboard!"

Hilary walked out on the deck and up to the railing on the side, leaning slightly against it and gazing out into the sea. The cool ocean breeze tossed her hair about her as the ship bobbed up and down on the waves.

The brunette let out a relaxing sigh as she held a few stray locks behind her ear and glanced up at the clear night sky.

A hazy dark cloud was forming in the west, directly off the horizon she was looking at, but the stars above stood out clearly. It appeared as though a storm might be coming, but Hilary found it strange that the cloud failed to obscure the stars from view.

She shrugged to herself and glanced around the sea spread out before her.

The island they were heading to was not too far away now. Hilary could scarcely see the coastline and all the trees, but she knew that it was going to be beautiful.

Suddenly, the cloud back to her left sparked, catching her eye.

"What the…" It sparked again, this time with a purplish light.

She had first thought it was lightning, but as different colors came into play, she knew it was something far more.

Violent oranges, blues, dark purples all clashed together in the haze, yet no thunder preceded them.

Suddenly, a broad crimson trail streaked across the sky just in front of her, heading straight toward the mysterious cloud.

Time seemed to stop around Hilary as she watched it fly. She swore she could see two beautiful wings flapping powerfully through the air, sending sparks raining down to the ocean.

As soon as she blinked though, it was gone. The brunette searched the skies frantically for only a moment.

"Must be tired…" She shook her head slightly and turned to go into her cabin.

-------------------------------------------

_I apologize for making this chapter so long…but I wanted to get everyone on their way in one chapter, since it would just be a waste to have it for two chapters or so…I want to get to the action, as I'm sure most of you do!_

_And just to let everyone know…especially all the Kai fans…Kai won't be showing up for a while…probably somewhere around the fifth chapter._

_So yeah…I think that's all I have to say…_

_Please review! It is much appreciated!_


	3. Trouble

_Hey people!_

_I haven't been able to do much of anything lately, so please have patience with me! And every time I try and upload something here, something always goes wrong, and the chapter, for some reason, won't get on the site, so I give up, forget, and end up doing it much later than I should!_

_I would just like to say that the next few chapters will mainly be just transition chapters, to get to the main plot of this story and what have you._

_I promise things will get better later on…at least I'll try._

_Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews I've recieved! I hope I won't disappoint anyone, though, as time goes on..._

_Anyway...here's the next chapter. _

_Enjoy if possible..._

----------------------

**Chapter III: Trouble**

Hours had passed since the BladeBreakers left the lounge and fell into a peaceful sleep in their rooms. But not everyone was enjoying a peaceful slumber. The crewmen on the cruise were all busy attending to the ship, running about in a frenzy. The captain had his hands full as well, trying to keep the ship on its scheduled course.

The strange cloud that Hilary had seen had indeed been a storm, and it was headed straight toward the cruise ship. But this was a storm unlike anyone on board had seen before! Waves lapped up onto the deck, rain beat down in all directions, with and against the violent wind that rocked the boat.

"What the hell!" The captain shouted as sparks of red and purple clashed in front of his eyes.

"Sir! All our instruments are down!" A crewman cried, backing up against the far wall as the glass covering the ship's instruments shattered and smoke poured out.

Suddenly, a loud voice echoed in the sky, chanting a strange language. There was a violent flash of purple, and then a cry of pain.

"It sounds like a war out there!"

Before anyone could say any more, a streak of red shot down and hit the deck at the end of the ship, creating a small hole were water quickly flowed in as it washed up over the deck's railings.

"Quick! Alert the passengers! We have to abandon ship!"

---

A horrible racket awoke the passengers onboard, followed by a violent jerk.

"What the heck!" Hilary shot straight up in her bed, her hands clenched into fists in the thin covers around her. The boat jerked suddenly, sending her flying out of her bed.

"Hilary!" Someone shouted as her door flew open.

"Rei! What's going on!" She exclaimed, clawing her way through all the sheets that landed on top of her.

"Hurry up! The captain's ordered everyone to evacuate! This ship is in trouble!" He helped her get free and pulled her to her feet.

"Where are the others!" The brunette grabbed her jacket and backpack, and rushed out of the room with Rei. Her question was answered as she saw Max, Kenny, and even Tyson, standing at the end of the hall, fighting against the flood of people that crowded the stairway to the deck.

"Turn around! We'll have to find another way to go up!" Max shouted, breaking free from the mass of people.

The team all began to run back in the opposite direction, hoping that they would find a way to get onto the stormy deck and into a life boat.

"Over here!" Rei called, finding a small ladder that went up to the second floor.

The roof, only a few feet away, had been smashed open, rain pouring inside and creating a pool of water along the floor.

"Oh my God!" Hilary gasped, seeing the path of destruction before her.

Whatever had busted through the hole had skidded across the floor and smashed into the adjacent wall, shattering it on impact.

Suddenly, a dark figure floated down through the hole and landed in the pooling water. She was so mesmerized by its appearance that she was only vaguely aware of someone calling her name from behind her.

The figure turned toward her, eyes glowing with an evil color.

"It is you…" It growled, two large shadows unfolding before her.

A flash of lightning from the sky above illuminated the hallway, giving light to the creature before her.

The shadows were wings! Huge, black wings! And their owner's face was contorted in pure rage.

"Hilary! Get away!" Someone came from behind her and pulled her back toward the ladder. "What the hell are those things!"

The creature took a few steps toward her, but was suddenly engulfed in a stream of fire, sending him into the wall next to him.

The two teens gasped, staring at the area where the blast came from.

"There are two of them?" The brunette exclaimed in disbelief. All she could see was another shadow, from the destroyed room stand up slowly, and the last thing she saw before being pushed up the ladder was a pair of glowing crimson eyes.

---

The short battle taking place below was nothing compared to what the teens saw once they got on deck. The magical storm that Hilary had witnessed was now in full force overhead, jerking the ship every way possible.

"This way!" Tyson shouted, seeing a crewman flag them over.

The wind and thunder was deafening as the team made their way toward a growing crowd of people. Crewmembers were trying in vain to keep order, but the people had decided to all rush for the lifeboats, some people even being pushed overboard for their place.

A woman suddenly screamed, pointing up to a shadow in the sky. "We're under attack!"

All the crew already knew that, but the passengers all stopped to look up and the sky.

"RUN!" Someone screamed, and at that word, people began to scatter, throwing themselves into the violent waves below to escape.

Seconds later, the figure in the sky unleashed a ball of energy, aiming it straight at the deck. The attack hit directly, shattering the ship in an instant.

Everyone screamed as loud as possible, those still alive running toward the far end of the ship. It was now sinking quickly, the previous blast splitting it in two.

"Hold on!" Rei yelled over the wind, grabbing onto the railing as the remaining end of the ship began to rise at a dangerous angle.

Each member of the team grabbed onto the railing, holding on for dear life, but it was useless.

The figure began to power up another attack, and shot it directly into the center of the remaining ship. The people that were holding on to something all went flying in random directions, landing into the dark ocean below.

---------------------------

_Okay, I'm stopping here for now._

_I'm sorry if things were a little vague and/or rushed. I guess I just want to get to the main action in this story already. More details will be given later anyway…_

_Heh…someone said they thought the ship would sink like the Titanic last chapter…and guess what happened! (cough) but it didn't hit an iceberg though…_

_Oh well…I hope the chapter wasn't too bad…PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. The Island

_Hello! I'm actually updating! ...amazing..._

_I have been so out of it lately...I starting writing this, and felt that I was horribly out of practice..._

_Things definately didn't turn out the way I originally intended for them to in this chapter. I ended up combining two of them, and took out a bunch of scenes...which were boring anyway...but now, I feel it's rushed. And it really isn't as long as I thought it would be..._

_Well...even if it is, that just means I'll be getting to the main action soon! I suppose that's a good thing..._

_So yeah..._

_  
Enjoy if possible..._

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter IV: The Island**

Darkness was all she could remember. After feeling the sensation of hitting the cold ocean's surface, she vaguely remembered floating, drifting further down toward the unknown depths. She had been so cold, so cold that she was sure death had grasped her.

But somewhere in that darkness, she remembered two piercing red eyes, the eyes that belonged to the fire that had saved her.

With a gasp, she was brought back into consciousness. The first thing she saw was sand, directly in front of her face. The sounds of waves were clear in her head, and seagulls squawked away in the clear skies above.

"A…beach?" That couldn't be right…she had died in the ocean, right?

Suddenly, a burning pain in her chest caused her to go into a coughing fit, salt water pouring out of her mouth.

After expelling the unwanted water from her lungs, she pushed herself to her knees in an exhausted state, rolling over to sit and stare out into the ocean.

Nothing remained of the giant ship that she had been aboard the previous day. In fact, the ocean seemed at peace, as though nothing had happened to upset it. The sky was a brilliant blue, with birds flying out around the clouds.

"The guys!" She gasped, remembering her friends.

Jumping to her feet, she ran down the shoreline, calling her friends' names as she went. It wasn't long before she found one of them…Max, laying motionlessly along with a huge piece of driftwood.

"Max!" Hilary exclaimed, dropping beside her friend and shaking his body as hard as she could. "Wake up Max!"

The blonde moaned after a while, and his clear blue eyes began to open slowly.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief, seeing signs of life from her friend easing her fears.

Max pulled himself into a sitting position with a groggy moan, holding his head as he fought the last remaining fog of unconsciousness. "Wha...what happened?" He looked around in a disoriented state similar to Hilary's.

"I...We somehow survived...I think..." The brunette collapsed next to her friend and stared into the calm ocean waves, gently lapping closer and closer to their bare feet. Hilary's backpack managed to stay attached to her shoulders, but her shoes had vanished, along with some pieces of her pajamas from the night before.

Max was in his nightwear too, but all he managed to grab was his belt, containing pockets that held his beyblade and launcher.

After a quick check of their belongings, Max spoke. "Hey...don't you think we should look for the others?"

Hilary nodded, getting slowly to her feet. She brushed off the sand that stuck to her wet clothes and skin, but was unable to remove it all, to her great annoyance. "I hope they made it to the same island..."

Of course, there was no other island floating in the outstretched sea, so if they didn't make it to this one, they were somewhere, bobbing in the ocean's waves, and probably dead...but neither teen wanting to think of such things.

Max and Hilary started their trek across the beach, but were stopped only a few feet away.

"Did you hear that?" The blonde asked, staring behind his shoulder with wide eyes.

"Wha...what was it?" Hilary retreated a few steps. "You...you don't think there are...tigers, or something?" She gasped, a new thought appearing in her head. "What if it's those creatures that attacked the ship!"

The idea wasn't too far fetched...after all, the beach was surrounded by a jungle-like forest, and God knew what animals were hiding in it's depths.

A chill ran down Max's spine, his mind playing back images of strange animals bounding out of the bushes and attacking them. He saw what destruction that one winged creature caused to the ship...maybe he had found them again, and was going to make sure no person survived.

The foliage rustled suddenly, startling the two teens yet again. With a shaky hand, Max fumbled for his beyblade, but was unable to clasp his fingers around the launcher.

"Hey!" A familiar voice stopped him.

The two teens blinked for a moment, watching as a puff of black hair appeared from the bush.

"Rei!" Hilary and Max rushed for their friend, ecstatic to see him alive.

Tyson appeared a few seconds later, growling at the sticks and leaves that had nestled in his navy hair.

"You're alright!" Hilary exclaimed, throwing her arms around the both of them.

Rei chuckled. "We washed up down the shore, along with these..." He pointed to his bag, resting on his shoulder.

"Thank God too...I had a spare change of clothes in there!" Tyson had finished combing his hair with his fingers and shoved his hat firmly on his head.

"Aww...no fair!" Max whined.

"Don't worry Maxie! We have yours too!" The navy haired teen tossed a forest green bag at his friend.

The American's blue eyes widened drastically, as if being inside the world's largest candy shop.  
"Awesome!"

"Let's go back camp, and dry off our stuff." Rei stated, earning nods from everyone.

"Camp?"

---

The teens trekked through the jungle for a few moments before arriving at a clearing. A large tent had been erected, made completely out of timber and leaves. About five feet away was a fire pit, already burning brightly with a long vine running a couple feet over it. Wet clothing hung from the vine, where the heat of the fire slowly dried them.

"We found them!" Tyson suddenly yelled, startling his friends.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from the tent with a loud gasp. "Hilary! Max!" It was Kenny!

Hours had passed since the bladers all reunited. Their clothes had been dried completely now, and had all dressed in them so their other clothing could be dried as well.

"Is Dizzi working yet Chief?"

The small brunette shook his head sadly. The laptop was water-resistant, and had not received much damage from being in the ocean. "There is no signal here!" He wailed desperately.

"Hey...guys?" Hilary started, her voice quiet.

The four boys looked up from the fire and gave her their attention.

"Don't you think it's strange...how we all ended up here...with almost all of our stuff?" No one had seemed to think that, and the words caused their brains to start pondering ideas. "And we all found each other within minutes of waking up on the beach! It just doesn't seem probable..."

Kenny nodded. "You're right...it isn't. But there isn't anyone around to help us!"

"We just got lucky, that's all!" Tyson exclaimed.

Hilary's gaze fell back to the fire in concentration, those crimson eyes still alive in her mind. Whatever that creature was...it helped them get away...maybe it had also helped them survived the ocean's current...

Night was quickly approaching now, and the teen's bellies began to rumble with hunger. Tyson, of course, reminded everyone constantly that they hadn't had anything to eat since the previous night. They were going to have to search for something to eat on the island...

Agreeing that Hilary and Kenny would stay behind to watch the camp, Tyson, Rei, and Max went out to find food. The three decided not to stray too far from the camp, seeing as the darkening sky was also causing the jungle to become even darker, and it would be impossible to find their way back when the sun completely set.

Hilary sighed as she picked up another piece of wood and threw it into the dwindling flames. Her eyes followed the smoke trail as in snaked up into the evening sky. She wished someone would see it, and call for help...

Suddenly, a twig snapped somewhere in the jungle, bringing the girl out of her thoughts.

"Kenny?" She asked, but received no reply. The small teen had retired to the tent, being exhausted from the day's events. "Rei? Max?" She got to her feet, her eyes darting back and forth. "This isn't funny Tyson!" She growled, knowing that it was like him to pull pranks in the middle of a crisis.

She paused for a moment, waiting for another sound. With a sigh, she gave up, figuring it was her imagination playing tricks on her, and turned around to sit back down.

The second her turned, she was greeted by a strange silhouette, standing silently by the trees, two large shadows protruding from his back.

She screamed in fright and stumped backward, falling to the ground. Hilary's ruby eyes wide with terror, and panic washed over her like the ocean's waves.

The figure stepped closer to her, the dim light now able to illuminate its features.

"Who…who are you!"

Hilary let out a gasp as the large shadows behind him turned into rusty brown colored wings. He wore what appeared to be some sort of armor around his arms and chest, with sandy brown hair and glowing green eyes. The man was much older than her, probably old enough to be her father, or maybe even older!

Suddenly, he collapsed to one knee, his right arm crossing his chest where a fist landed against his heart.

"My Lady…I have finally found you!" His voice was cool, almost relieved.

"Wha…" The brunette blinked, retreating back into a tree trunk. "Who…"

"My name is Kobold. You must come with me…you are in great danger out here." He took a few steps for her, his hand extended.

"Hey! Just one second here! What the heck are you! Why should I come with you? And what about my friends!"

There was a loud crack from somewhere deep inside the forest.

Kobold muttered a strange word that sounded suspiciously like a curse. "There is no time! I will explain everything once we are safe."

With that, he jumped for her, scooping the girl up in his arms and leaping into the air. His brown wings flapped a few times before holding him steady in the air, soaring through the midnight sky at an incredibly fast rate.

Hilary let out a loud scream. "Put me down! Help! Tyson! Rei! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

--------------------

_Okay...the chapter is finally over!_

_  
I appologize for it's...horrible-ness...As I've said, I'm out of practice, and I'm really tired of everything...I actually feel like quitting, and disappearing...but no. I'll be finishing everything I've started...good or bad...(sigh)_

_I will go into more details about Kobold later...he'll be interesting for me to try and deal with...but he actually **does** have an important role in this story...but you'll have to find out about that later!_

_  
Please review, if you aren't dead of boredom already..._


	5. What the Heck is Going On?

_Hello everyone!_

_I am extremely sorry about the long wait! I've been busy writing other parts of this story, and avoiding this chapter. I've also been extremely busy of late, so please bear with me._

_  
There is a bit of action in this chapter, and it just "happens". It is pretty disappointing, especially to those who enjoy my action bits._

_I just want to let you know that it's very…un-detailed…if that's even a word. I didn't put much time into writing this chapter. The next chapter is another explanation chapter, and then it will really get into the whole plot of the story. _

_I haven't been in the "action" mood lately. But I will be when the battles get bigger later on, I promise!_

_I am sorry for taking a long time to update; only to update with…this….hopefully everyone won't be disappointed to death…_

_Oh, and I decided to name the chapter what I did because that phrase is repeated very frequently through this update…but don't worry. I will explain what the heck is going on in later chapters._

_You'll get it eventually…I promise!_

_Enjoy if possible…._

--------------------

**Chapter V: What the Heck is Going On!**

"My name is Kobold. You must come with me…you are in great danger out here." He took a few steps for her, his hand extended.

"Hey! Just one second here! What the heck **_are_** you! Why should I come with you? And what about my friends!"

There was a loud crack from somewhere deep inside the forest.

Kobold muttered a strange word that sounded suspiciously like a curse. "There is no time! I will explain everything once we are safe."

With that, he jumped for her, scooping the girl up in his arms and leaping into the air. His brown wings flapped a few times before holding him steady in the air, soaring through the midnight sky at an incredibly fast rate.

Hilary let out a loud scream. "Put me down! Help! Tyson! Rei! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She fidgeted around in Kobold's arms.

"Stay still! You'll fall!"

The last word he spoke seemed to bring Hilary into the realization that she was no longer on the ground. She peered timidly over the creature's muscular arm, watching as the lush green trees flew under them in a blur. With another scream, she reached back and dug her nails into Kobold's shirt.

"How….what?" Millions of questions flooded Hilary's mind as she glanced quickly at all of the stranger's features.

Suddenly, a streak of light shot out over Kobold's shoulder, and he swerved hard to the left to avoid the attack.

The brunette poked her head over the winged man's shoulder to catch a glimpse of what was attacking them.

In the darkening sky, two pairs of glowing red eyes glared directly at her. She heard them shout to each other, and one fired up another attack.

"Keep your head down!" Kobold pushed her head against his chest as he dove straight down toward the jungle.

"They attacked our ship! What the hell are you people!" Hilary demanded.

---

"Hilary!" The BladeBreakers had heard their friend scream

Rei and Tyson met Max and Kenny back at their makeshift camp. They had all heard Hilary's scream, and rushed back to help.

"What's going on!"

A beam of light shot through the dark sky overhead, causing the teens to look up for their answer.

The brunette's scream rang again, but this time they were able to see her.

"What the heck?" All the boys exclaimed at once, watching as a winged creature flew across the sky, their friend wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Come on!" Rei called, already running after the creature.

The other boys nodded and followed closely behind.

"What the heck was that thing!" Tyson shouted, sneaking glances up through the trees in hopes of seeing it again.

"We'll ask it later! Hilary's in danger!"

The team got to another clearing just as the creature dodged another series of attacks. They looked around, trying to find who or what was attacking them, but the encroaching darkness obscured their vision.

"Hilary!"

---

"Hilary!" The brunette heard her friends' voices from the trees below.

"Tyson! Rei!" She screamed, seeing two of her friends run out from the trees into a clearing.

"What the heck is going on!" Max appeared with Kenny, looking all around.

Suddenly, Hilary gasped. "Watch out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Just as the words left her mouth, a beam of light shot out and contacted with the ground right in front of the BladeBreakers.

"NO!" The blast had landed directly in front of Rei, knocking all the boys off their feet. "Rei! Tyson! Max! Kenny!" Hilary squirmed as if trying to reach her friends.

Fire quickly grew across the lush forest, the smoke obscuring the brunette's view. She managed to catch site of a body, lying face down near a burning tree.

"NO!" She felt tears escape her eyes. Hilary suddenly wanted to jump out into the open sky to get to her friends, whether the fall killed her or not.

"Do not worry! They survived!" Kobold's booming voice sounded. He circled around the blast zone where a tower of smoke rose into the night sky. On the opposite side, Hilary was able to make out some movement. "They are retreating into the forest. They will be safe for now!"

"Guys…" She murmured to herself, blinking away the tears forming in her eyes. What the heck was going on! Why was she soaring through the air in the arms of this angelic being!

"Alright!" She finally yelled, her ruby eyes glaring into Kobold's green ones. "I deserve some answers here! What the hell are you, and why are those things chasing us!"

"I am a member of the Phoenix tribe, and our pursuers are members of the Black Phoenix tribe….and they are not chasing after _us_…they want to kill _you_!" He dodged another magical attack, only to be grazed lightly across his bicep.

"Phoenix!" Hilary shrieked as Kobold increased his speed, weaving in and out of the island's forest.

"Why don't you fight them! You must have magic…or whatever they're using to shoot at us!"

"I would, if I could use my hands!"

"You mean you came alone!"

Suddenly as if on cue, a reddish blur shot out in front of the two, causing the rusty-winged phoenix to slam on the brakes. With two flaps of his wings, the phoenix came to a stop and hovered in the night air.

"Lord Kai!" The relief in Kobold's voice was apparent as the crimson blur soared overhead. "I was beginning to worry!"

"The way to the palace is clear now…" The new phoenix was breathing heavily, Hilary noticed. He must have been fighting this whole time! "Are these two all that remain?"

"But Master! You can not be serious about fighting them? You're…."

"Silence, Kobold."

Hilary felt very faint as Kai turned his gaze in her direction. _"He…"_ She started, staring directly into the glowing crimson eyes of the new creature._ "He's the one that saved me on the ship…" _She remembered those eyes so vividly, even in her dreams!

"You fly faster, and I have yet to use any magic!"

Suddenly, one of the black phoenixes took advantage of the bickering between the two and fired off a spell. "Give us the girl!"

"Barrier!" Kobold extended a hand. An emerald light appeared and encircled both himself and Kai just as the attack was to hit.

Sparks flew in all directions as the two lights collided. The green barrier flicked under the sheer power of the blast, but the phoenix held it at bay.

"Reflection!" He cried out after a moment. As if following a direct command, the dark blast bent and flew in the opposite direction toward the one who fired it.

The Black Phoenix cursed, diving for the forest to avoid the blast.

"Take her!" Kobold pulled the brunette off of him and tossed her into the open air.

Kai growled. "Damn you, Kobold!"

Hilary couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the brown-winged creature turn around in mid air and rush as their attackers. Soon enough, she started to feel gravity pulling on her, and the wind rushing by her.

She gasped and looked all around, realization hitting her that she was now alone in the sky…and falling.

Too shocked to scream, all she could do was let gravity take her down, but suddenly, she felt her back collide with something solid.

She groaned and opened her eyes part way, not realizing they were closed to begin with. Looking up, she was greeted with slate wisps of hair blowing furiously across a handsome face. Blue triangles etched his skin under his eyes, which glowed a familiar crimson.

"You…" The girl's voice was barely a whisper.

"Rest easy…we will not allow you to fall."

His deep voice, combined with the abnormal warmth radiating out of his body, lured Hilary toward a blissful sleep. She fought against it at first, wanting to get a better glimpse at this familiar creature, but her body had different plans.

All the events that had just occurred had exhausted the brunette to the limit, and with a soft sigh, she slipped into unconsciousness.

--------------------------

_Yeah…I apologize for this being a short chapter. The next one will be longer, and less rushed._

I also just want to say that I know the "action" in this chapter was close to lame, if not worse…but it wasn't a major battle, and therefore I didn't want to have to explain a lot and go into detail. That will all be done later. So just call it a "preview" of what's to come…I guess…

Oh, and don't worry...all you Kai fans...there will be more of him later. He wasn't actually supposed to appear until the next chapter anyway...

_So yeah. I know the flaws of this chapter…so please keep that in mind when you flame me…_


	6. City of the Phoenix

_Okay WOW…it's been over a year since I've updated this! I hate how time goes too quickly… Sorry sorry!!_

_Lots of things have happened! As several of you may already know, there was a significant death in my family quiet recently (and a quite many things before that), so it's been even harder to find time to sit down and type out this stuff. Though it has already been a few months, it's not something you just get over. I know some of you think that way, but it's definitely not true. Even for a person like me, where nothing bothers me easily…And there has just been too many things that need immediate attention. But finally….the next chapter is here! HOWEVER!!!! There are a few ISSUES that need to be addressed FIRST, so PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!!!_

_FIRST: Don't message me (whether through this site or AIM or MSN) with just a message to update, especially if you aren't going to inquire about what is taking me so long. I am quite aware of the passage of time, and I don't need people telling me the exact number of days it's been since I last updated. This brings me immediately to the next issue…_

_SECOND: When you message me OUTSIDE of this site, PLEASE state how you got my contact info! It pisses me off when I ask "who are you" and I get "I'm , who are YOU?" in reply! _

_And guys...this is another serious issue...STOP SENDING ME THOSE EMAILS ABOUT MSN SHUTTING DOWN!!! It's just a damn rumor!!! IT'S NOT HAPPENING!!! I've asked the MSN guys myself, and no, MSN is NOT shutting down, and there is no fee to use the free service after any point, SO STOP SENDING ME THIS CRAP!!!! I'm getting it from people I don't even know, and then people from those people's buddy lists! It's REDICULOUS::breathes:: my god..._

_Okay, on with the story...it's basically just an explanation chapter…a little action in there too, but mainly just a lot of talking…so enjoy if possible?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter VI: The City of Phoenix**

A streak of light flooded the room, illuminating the shadows from the night before.

Hilary moaned as the light penetrated her eyelids, pulling her out of her dazed slumber. "Where…"

Her ruby eyes opened, and all she could do was stare at her new surroundings.

The brunette found herself situated on a plush canopy bed, with lush fabrics draped around it with matching comforters and sheets. "Where the heck am I?!"

The events of the previous night were all a blur to her as she threw off her sheets and scooted out of the enormous four-column bed.

Finding her way through the forest of sheer curtains draping from the columns of the bed, Hilary's feet touched a plush carpet, impossibly warm beneath her toes.

Bookcases lined another wall, each shelf full with thick books. Hilary walked over to investigate, shivering slightly as her feet left the carpet and contacted with cold marble. She suddenly noticed her temperature dropped considerably, and her gaze dropped to examine the cause. Her clothes had been changed to a thin, white gown. A long slit traveled up the sides of her legs, her collar drooped slightly right below her collar bone, and the fabric was elaborately decorated with matching embroidery; a perfect nightgown.

Slightly puzzled by the gown, she turned her gaze back to her surroundings, her skin now accustomed to the room's temperature. Looking up, another gasp escaped her throat at her surroundings.

She glanced around the room, admiring its rich crown molding that ran all over the walls, which had been painted a warm red.

There was a fluffy couch toward the far end, along with two matching chairs, all situated around a solid wood table as a conversation area.

Going back over to the bookcases, she allowed her fingers to run across a number of bindings, their titles all engraved with strange characters that Hilary wouldn't recognize under normal conditions…but what startled her was that they all made perfect sense to her.

Walking past the bookcases, she came to a window. She hadn't noticed a window before…but when she looked out, her breath immediately left her lungs.

The room she was in was _high_…_**very **_high! The teen knew that she had to be in some sort of castle, judging from the furnishings that surrounded her…but _this_ was ridiculous!

Below were hundreds, if not thousands of different buildings all situated behind a large wall that curved out of her view. She looked for the building she was in, but couldn't find its foundation. With a growl, she forced the window open, inviting a fierce breeze inside the room.

Carefully, she stuck her head out for a better look, and gasped in shock. Her room _**was**_ apart of another building…a castle in fact…and the largest she had ever seen!

But what scared her most was the fact that it was _floating_ in mid air!

"This is _**impossible**_!" she exclaimed out loud. She _definitely _wasn't in the forest anymore.

The brunette retreated back a few steps, her eyes wide in shock.

Suddenly, something appeared in front of her window. It was a small girl, a few years younger than Hilary herself. She had long, blonde hair that fluttered next her in the wind, and two golden wings flapping pleasantly behind her. "Good morning my lady!"

Hilary gawked, her eyes growing even wider. A winged creature had appeared in front of her window, and actually _spoke_ to her! Before she could do anything else, it was gone.

That was it…Hilary collapsed on the floor and screamed for her life.

Just when she thought her lungs were going to burst, the door flew open, revealing two more of the winged creatures.

"My lady! What is wrong?!"

She screamed again, backing up until she ran into the foot of the bed.

"What is wrong?! Do you not recognize me?!" the creature grabbed her shoulders gently. "It is Kobold!"

_Kobold_…that name sounded familiar…

Hilary suddenly gasped. It all came back to her in a flash. She must have passed out sometime after Kobold tossed her to that crimson phoenix!

"Kobold! Where am I?! What…how…" she pointed to various things in and out of the room, completely flustered. "There was…and…._**floating**_?!!?" She felt like fainting again.

The phoenix chuckled. "Fear not, my lady. You are in the city of the Phoenix! The Black Phoenix cannot reach you here."

"So you fought them off?!" Hilary sighed. "Where's your friend…Kai, was it?"

"He is on patrol at the moment. He should return soon." An anxious look crossed his handsome face. "At least he better…"

"Your Excellency, the ambassador will arrive shortly! We should prepare…" The second phoenix's voice was slightly more feminine, and had a calming effect on the tense air.

"Yes!" Kolbold turned his attention back to Hilary. "I am sorry things have unfolded in this manner…but Anemone will assist you in getting ready for today's events. She will also answer any questions you may have."

With that, the brunette phoenix left with his companion, opening the door as a small girl bounded into the room in their place.

"You!" Hilary pointed at the girl as she collapsed on the floor in a great bow.

"I am very sorry for frightening you earlier, milady!" The golden phoenix's voice was slightly high in pitch, revealing her age to be very young, compared to everyone else Hilary had come into contact with so far. "Please allow me to be of service to you during your stay!"

Hilary was unsure of what to say. "Uh…sure…"

"Thank you very much, milady! You are very kind!" The girl rose to her feet and rushed to the confused teenager, still huddled against the bed. "Come! We haven't much time to prepare!"

Anemone pulled the girl to her feet and rushed her to the other end of the room. Hilary was surprised to find the already enormous room had another room attached to it…a private bathroom with a dressing area…_and_ a fully stocked closet.

"The Ambassador will arrive here within the next few hours, so you'll need to be ready by then!" The blonde's wings drooped slightly as she stared at all the clothes in the closet. She sighed, "there is a lot of work to do…"

"Uh, Anemone, is it?"

"That's my name!" She flipped around to face Hilary, her face stretched in a sincere smile.

"What the heck is going on?!"

She paused for a moment, almost dumbstruck. "No one told you?!"

"All I was told was that the Black Phoenix…or something was trying to kill me…and…_oh my gosh_! The guys! Where are my friends?!" The brunette grabbed the golden phoenix by her shoulders, demanding an answer. "Are they here? Are they safe?!"

"Oh, the other humans you were with? I heard something about them…"

"Well?!!"

"Last I heard they were still in the forest, but they are safe."

Hilary sighed, thankful they were still alive. "Can't you bring them here too?"

"You'll have to speak to Lord Kai about that…when you see him, that is." The girl smiled awkwardly. "But we have to get you ready now! Let's see…" She turned to study the contents of the closet.

After a few minutes of staring at the numerous layers of gorgeous fabrics, Anemone seemed to decide on something. She extended her palm toward a high shelf, far beyond her reach, and closed her lilac eyes in concentration. A lovely purple glow formed around the garment in question, and slowly it rose off the shelf and floated down into the phoenix's waiting arms.

"Eheh…more magic…" Hilary had just about her full of magic for her life time. But she was starting to wonder if _she_ could use it too.

Anemone coughed slightly as she brushed all the dust off the silk cloth she was holding. "This is the Robe of Summoning. It's only worn on special occasions. All the other ones you can wear whenever you wish."

"Robe of Summoning? Does that allow me to do something special?" Hilary cocked an eyebrow at the fabric as her attendant took it to a counter and began unwrapping it.

"You, milady, are the Summoner of the Phoenix tribe. You hold the most important role to us!" As the words left her mouth, she revealed the robe from the dusty cloth that protected it.

It was a beautiful crimson color, trailing down to the floor. The sleeves were sheer, and the collar was somewhat low-cut, but gold embroidery in the form of a phoenix trailed across the gap, down the side all the way to the floor.

"It's…beautiful!"

"This is just the robe…there is more to put on you." Anemone smiled at Hilary's shocked expression.

"I'm glad this is only for special occasions…"

Hanging it up on a railing, the young phoenix turned to exit the room. "I'll leave you to take a bath if you want. You probably want to freshen up from being outside for so long! I'll come when you are ready." With another smile, she disappeared, leaving the brunette alone in the huge room.

---

Hilary took her time with her bath, enjoying every minute of it. The bathtub was actually a small pool, with scented water and every soap she could imagine. She had to wonder if the water had some healing properties to it, for it melted away all her muscle aches and tension she had received from the events onboard the ship and in the forest. But it couldn't take away the nagging questions in her mind about what she was doing here, and if her friends would be alright until she could get to them. Anemone had mentioned something about being a Summoner? She would definitely have to ask Kobold about that one…the little phoenix didn't seem to know much more than that.

The teen finally realized that the water wasn't going to turn cold, so she decided it was time to get out of the bath and get dressed. She stared at the gorgeous dress before her, the image of crimson feathers floating down in her mind. Shaking her head, she focused on getting the dress on.

It took a while, but she managed to get the thing on. Hilary stared at herself in a full length mirror, grimacing slightly. She looked ridiculous! She wasn't meant to wear anything this beautiful!

"I'm too damn plain!!" She reached for one of the fasteners to change into something else, but was stopped by a sudden voice.

"You look so lovely, milady!" It was Anemone, again.

Hilary screamed slightly. "My God..stop sneaking up on me!"

Immediately, Anemone fell on her knees in the same great bow as before. "I'm soo sorry milady! Please forgive me!!"

"It's alright! Calm down…and stop calling me "milady"…my name is Hilary." She smiled at the young girl as she got to her feet again. All of this ancient politeness was creeping her out.

"Well…alright…" Anemone seemed timid about the idea, but accepted it quickly and got on with business. "The Ambassador is just about here, so we must hurry and get you ready!" She rushed into the closet and returned with a few more items. "Here!"

The blonde laid out some matching slipper-like shoes for Hilary to step into, and set some type of head piece on the counter.

"After we get you dressed, Kobold is going to explain everything you will have to do. And then after the Ambassador leaves, dinner will be served, and you will be free to tour the palace, and I'm sure Kobold will answer any questions you have." Anemone took a thick piece of matching cloth and wrapped it around Hilary's waist, securing it tightly behind her so that two tails trailed the ground.

The teen felt butterflies curl up in her stomach. She was almost scared again, just when she was beginning to trust these creatures. Yet she was beginning to feel used, and she didn't like that. But she wanted to help them, and apparently that was what she was there for in the first place…

"Here you go!" Anemone used her wings to level herself with Hilary in order to put the head dress on. It was a thin golden crown that drooped down her forehead, a bright emerald in the center. The phoenix helped arrange her hair to cover the crown in a more comfortable fashion, and then smiled with her approval. "You are all ready to go!"

Hilary only sighed at herself in the mirror. "Thank you Anemone." She smiled at the girl.

There was a knock at the door. "My lady, are you ready?" It was Kobold…on queue, of course.

"Yeah, come on in…and stop calling me that…it's just. Hilary."

The phoenix bowed as Hilary made her way toward him. "I apologize for my haste, but we must go to the throne room and prepare for the arrival."

With that, Hilary was following the auburn-winged phoenix through the halls of the palace. With every step they made, she found something new to gawk at. From the never-ending view of the city, to the floating shelves that lined the hallway and foyers, Hilary knew she was going to be exploring this place for a while.

"We are meeting with the Ambassador from an estranged group of tribe members. We are still unsure whether they have joined with the Black Phoenix tribe, and this meeting is to sabotage us or not, but nevertheless, we are duty-bound to meet with any Ambassador who comes to us on friendly intentions."

"And why do I have to be here?"

"The Ambassador may want an audience with Lord Kai, but he still has not arrived. In the case that he will not be here if he is asked for, you will have to speak in his place…or at least _appear_ to be in his place…"

"How the hell am I supposed to know anything about this place?! I don't even know what I'm doing here!!" Hilary stopped walking for a moment. "You said these…Black Phoenix people want to kill me…how do I know that this Ambassador won't want to kill me, too!?"

"No one will attempt an attack behind these walls. It is impossible, even. Anyone allied with the Black Phoenix tribe cannot pass through our gate. We would spot the color of their wings miles away. And there is no spell that can break through our shields.

Hilary wasn't sure what all of that meant, but she took some comfort from it. "But I still don't know what I have to do, or _**how**_ to do it!"

"I would not worry. Lord Kai will not be late."

---

Soon enough, the teenager found herself seated on a enormous throne behind a myriad of sheer curtains, barely thin enough to see the silhouettes of Kobold and God knows who else on the other side.

There was a rumble of chatter every so often, the phoenixes mumbling about something she really couldn't understand just yet. Though, at the moment, she could really care less about what they had to say. She was just biding her time until she could speak with Kai about her friends.

The chatter ceased instantly as the grand doors parted, and three new figures appeared. Their shadows were visible as they neared the curtain, allowing Hilary to try and examine the newcomers.

"It is a great honor for me to be in the presence of such great power once again!" An eloquent voice finally broke the silence. "It has been far too long my lord…"

"_He thinks Kai's behind this curtain!"_ Hilary started to panic slightly, straightening her posture to try to appear official. _"Where is he anyway?!"_

She had been reassured that the blue haired phoenix would arrive on time, but of course, that wasn't the case.

"My lord is pleased that your people have considered renewing their bonds with the city…and understands that the insight you have learned from the foreign lands will be beneficial in the safety of our tribe." Kobold's voice replied softly.

The Ambassador bowed at the auburn phoenix and grinned. "Most assuredly." His head readjusted to the curtain, his eyes glowing and smirk growing wider. "I am curious about a rumor I have been hearing…"

"Yes?"

"Apparently our tribe members have been slightly…spooked…about this rumor of _humans_ entering our land. I would like to know about the situation, if I may."

"Those reports have not yet been confirmed, and I can assure you, your Excellency, that if a human were to cross into our borders…we would be aware."

"Is that so…" He turned his back to the curtain.

Hilary had a worry deep in her gut about where this conversation was leading. What would happen if this ambassador found out about her being there?

"I trust you would…_dispose_ of them properly…if that were the case." The phoenix's voice grew darker…deeper in tone as the words passed his lips.

Hilary shot to her feet, but caught herself as she was about to rip open the curtain.

Kobold panicked for a split second, but quickly regained control of his emotions.

"Ahh…a reaction." The Ambassador turned his full attention to the figure behind the curtain. "Tell me, Lord Kai…would you _not_ correct the _situation_ if it were to arise?"

Suddenly his figure was obscured by a larger one as Kobold jumped in between the two. His voice thundered, echoing in the spacious throne room. "I do not like the tone you are taking your Excellency!" Green eyes narrowing, feathers ruffling, he caused the other phoenix to retreat a step. "You know our policies, so explain your statement to us. Certainly you aren't suggesting…"

"There is a reason why my people separated ourselves from this island…" his attention refocused on Hilary, still standing. His voice was growing even more different, as if a new person was coming out. "We found _enlightenment_. And in an enlightened world, there is no need for pathetic humans!"

He suddenly lunged past Kobold and ripped through the curtain, revealing a startled Hilary, retreated backward until her legs hit the throne and she collapsed into its seat.

Suddenly, the voice changed. "You…you are the Summoner?! What luck! I cannot believe Lord Kai would show you so easily!"

Ruby eyes went wide. "What are you talking…"

"Run away! He is not who he seemed!" Kobold extended his arm to the guards on the other side of the room. "Cease him, quickly!! His heart has seen the darkness!"

"My lord will be pleased with the service I have done today!" The Ambassador threw off his cape, letting his wings stretch out.

His feathers began to turn black, ruffling outward as he powered up an attack.

Kobold gasped. "An Iridescence spell?! But how?!!"

"Long ago….for great power…I severed my bonds with the Phoenix tribe!" He began a strange chant as his palms glowed purple, his eyes shining bright red.

Hilary let out a fierce scream as the glowing ball of light finally shot out for her.

"No!" Kobold cried. "Get out of the way!" The phoenix leapt out to protect the brunette, but was too slow. He wasn't going to make it in time!

Hilary cringed as the attack nearly hit her, but suddenly she heard the sound of glass shattering and falling to the ground somewhere behind her.

"Barrier!" A rough voice exclaimed.

Instantly, she heard the attack ricochet off something hard. She opened her eyes to see a light reddish glow in front of her, forming a wall and separating her from the black-winged phoenix.

"Master Kai! You have arrived just in time!"

"Obviously," came the same voice. "What is your quarrel here?" He demanded, glaring at the intruder.

Hilary turned around as the barrier disintegrated and the mysterious figure took a few steps to stand beside her. The brunette couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

Standing before her was what appeared to be a boy, around her age, with slate blue hair and a pair of glowing crimson eyes. His tattooed face was roughed up a bit, discoloring the cobalt blue triangles across his cheeks. His clothes were in the same condition. He wore what was once a white cloak over a silver chest plate and a tattered pair of pants. The phoenix had appeared to have been in some sort of fight, for blood stained random areas and he appeared to be soaked to the bone. It must be raining outside…

Hilary could only guess his wings were hidden from view behind the cloak. Either that, or they were much smaller than any of the other phoenix's she had seen.

This was the phoenix that had saved her from the boat! She could only stare in wonder as she finally was able to get a good look at him.

Suddenly, his voice stopped her in her thoughts. "Forgive my rude entrance Mistress Hilary." He bowed his head slightly at her.

"How did you…" Hilary started. How did he already know her name?!

"So, the Great Kai finally decided to show his face! It looks like you have had some trouble…"

His crimson eyes stared at the intruder, examining the situation. He noticed the multi-colored feathers. "An Iridescence spell." He seemed intrigued. "How did a low-class minion, such as yourself, ever learn _that_ spell? I assume your master put it on you."

That earned a loud growl from the black phoenix, but he quickly regained his composure. "It fooled your guards, in fact, it fooled everyone here!"

"But it can't fool its creators." Kai narrowed his gaze once again, this time pushing Hilary behind him in preparation to fight. "I assume that your party is now associated with our enemies?"

Suddenly, a different, more sinister laugh filled the chamber. "Tell me, Kai…what is it like to fight with your bare hands all these years? Don't you miss your power? Why don't you join us?" A new voice spoke through the body in front of them.

Kobold looked at Kai, completely shocked while Kai tried to hold his gaze.

"You…" The bluenette growled, completely enraged.

"So you have finally succeeded in bringing your Summoner back, but you are too late! We will destroy your pathetic tribe! You will pay for locking me away! THE BOTH OF YOU!!!"

With that, the intruder launched himself at Hilary and Kai, causing the phoenix to jump into action as well.

"Stand back!" Kai shoved Hilary behind him and re-created his barrier.

"You've already been too weakened!" The black phoenix roared. "You have no power to defeat me!"

Kai grunted, feeling his shield weakening already.

The guards in the room quickly zoomed in, but were blasted back by another spell.

"Lord Kai! Allow me to…" Kobold started conjuring a spell, but was silenced as Kai cried out, releasing a sudden burst of power, sending all the energy back at the enemy.

With a pained cry, the intruder was caught off guard and was sent flying down the long room into a couple guards that were just picking themselves up after the attack.

Kai sighed, his hand clasping against his left shoulder.

"Oh no!" Hilary gasped. "You're hurt!"

"This is nothing to worry about." He straightened himself up. "I apologize for not introducing myself properly Lady Hilary. As you now know, I am called Kai. I am the protector of this city, and a guardian to you, the chosen one..."

Hilary could only stare stupidly at the blue haired phoenix, blinking a few times. Now she had a _guardian_?!

"Ugh…" Kai suddenly cried in pain despite his efforts to contain it. He collapsed on his knees, and then fell face first toward the floor.

"Master Kai!" Kobold flew to him, catching him just before he hit the ground. "We must treat those wounds!"

"Let me help!" Hilary stated, tugging at the soaked robes on his shoulders.

"No…don't!" Kai protested, trying to shrug the girl off him, but the pain prevented him from doing much to stop her.

Hilary succeeded in pulling the cloak over one of his shoulders, revealing his hidden wings. What everyone saw shocked them.

His wings had almost disappeared completely! Whether they had been ripped off or not, Hilary couldn't tell. But the remaining feathers were now falling out with every slight movement that was made. Her instincts and the panic on Kobold and the others' faces told her that this was _not_ good.

"Call for Tisphone!" Kobold picked the injured Kai up as he had caught him and rushed past Hilary toward a place in the castle she had never been to yet…the royal apartments.

Shaken up by everything, Hilary followed, not sure what else to do. She watched as Kai's arms flapped around by Kobold's leg as he stormed down the hall. "Is he…going to…"

"Get on my back, we haven't much time."

The brunette paused for a minute, before realizing what he meant. She then jumped up as best she could, locking her arms around his neck as he spread his auburn wings and took off with great speed.

Suddenly, a glowing orb surrounded them. "It is still raining outside. We won't get wet with this." Kobold explained as he finished forming the barrier around them.

"Wha…?! Ou..outside?!!"

She couldn't help but scream as he headed out a window into the open air outside the palace, then straight up like a bullet. Kobold's speed surprised her, even though this was the second time she had experienced it. Though…hanging onto his back made it a little scarier than before…

Rain pelted against the glow of the barrier, yet it didn't break through.

They reached one of the mid-levels of the palace before he made a sharp turn and dove through another window, and flew down the hallway, irritating a few scribe-like phoenixes carrying papers and scrolls.

Hilary looked over Kobold's shoulder at Kai. It was hard to believe that those massive wings she had seen on the boat and when he helped save her from those black phoenixes had been reduced to ragged stumps no longer than two feet. And the lovely crimson color...the end of the wings had been charred black, the rest quickly following an ugly grey.

Suddenly, the teen felt gravity return to her as Kobold's feet touched ground again. She slipped off his back, nearly losing her balance in the process. He jostled Kai, earning a pissed off moan, and sending a powdery substance to the floor.

Hilary gasped. "Ash?! Is he…?!"

"Not yet…just remnants of his wings. We still have time; the arrogant fool has used too much energy." Kobold glared as he kicked open a door and shouldered his way inside.

Hilary took her time gazing about the room as the auburn phoenix took Kai over to a bed in the corner, setting him down gently on his side and began removing his armor. At first, the brunette thought this might be Kai's room, but she saw multiple beds, and dismissed it as the hospital wing of the castle.

The room was bright, with a large skylight that took up most of the ceiling. It was deep as well, with several rows of beds that lined the walls.

Loud crashes of metal hitting the floor brought Hilary's attention back to the two phoenixes. Kobold had started a spell over his master, his hands glowing an emerald green.

"The…western front…" Kai tried to form a sentence but the energy radiating into his body appeared to cause him pain as well.

"Silence now…regain your power."

The younger phoenix groaned and rolled onto his back. "That's enough…leave…me be." He suddenly passed out, and Kobold discontinued his spell and stood up with a sigh.

"My lady…"

"Please don't call me that…"

He bowed. "Forgive me, Lady Hilary...what color do you think his wings are at this moment?"

The girl cocked an eyebrow at the bodyguard, as if he had gone insane.

"I understand the absurdness of the question…but please, answer it."

Hilary glanced down at what was still visible of the wings. "I'd say a charred crimson…"

Kobold sighed again, his eyes closing in a downtrodden expression. "I feared as much…listen to me milad….Hilary…to everyone else his wings are slate."

She frowned at him, but was prevented from saying more as the doors parted and a new phoenix rushed to the bed.

"Tisphone." Kobold's voice oozed with relief as she neared.

"Again?" The lady let her hands hover over the motionless Kai below, as if sensing the situation through her fingertips and palms. "I see…" she stepped back and turned to Kobold. "I will tend to his wings first…it will be a few moments."

That was their cue to back away. The auburn phoenix ushered Hilary to the other side of the room as Tisphone got to work.

---An hour later---

Kai was fast asleep on his back, his hidden wings now revealed and spread under him. The damaged tips had been removed, allowing for healthy feathers to take their place. This Tisphone person apparently did a good job of salvaging what was left of them. The injured wings had already grown a foot since they had gotten there.

The brunette was once again enthralled with the slate haired boy before her. All his armor and that cape of his hid a strange glowing emerald that had been infused into the space between his collar bone, and the strange glow radiating from it captivated her.

Suddenly she was broken out of her trance. "You must never tell anyone what you see here…" Kobold said, a serious tone in his voice to match his expression.

"Why?" Hilary seemed a bit confused. "I'm sure everyone here has seen Kai…"

"His wings. You mustn't speak of his wings!"

Hilary's confusion reappeared on her face.

"You are the only one to see their true color…but Kai uses a spell to…"

He was cut off by the sound of the great doors opening at the other end of the room. The doctor had returned.

"I'm not sure how he will react if he knows you have seen…but there is an important matter…of life and death resting on his shoulders. No one must know of the crimson wings…the phoenix of Crimson Legend." His voice was only a whisper.

The brunette gasped. She had heard of this before…but where?

"How is his condition Tisphone?" Kobold asked, breaking the silence. It was at his words that Hilary realized the other phoenix had entered the room.

"His physical body has expired. Once he gets some rest, he should be fine." The other phoenix replied, bowing her head as she reached Kobold. "I thought he would have learned by now…" Her trained hand reached out to touch the emerald jewel on Kai's chest.

"Has this happened before?!" Hilary seemed astonished.

"Oh, yes."

Kobold sighed miserably, crossing his arms over his chest. "_Kai_…has yet to learn reservations."

Tisphone folded her white wings behind her as she continued her follow-up examination, extending her hands over Kai's chest and closing her colorless eyes.

"Forgive me, this is the castle's healer. She can cure any infirmity…"

"Not _every_ infirmity, Kobold…the Great Darkness still runs amidst our peoples. _It_ cannot be cured." The healer opened an eye at the rusted wing phoenix in almost a lecturing glare.

"Is she…"

"Indeed, young mistress…I am without sight. But do not second-guess my abilities." The corner of her pale lips perked up into a smile at the brunette. Her hands began to glow with a bright red light. The aura extended to cover Kai's body, his chest raising up slightly as the energy entered through the emerald.

After a few minutes, Kobold seemed to get impatient. "How much will it take?"

"He recovers quickly on his own, so this will be all." Tisphone let her hands fall, the aura ceasing. "I will return when he awakens."

"Thank you."

The phoenix nodded to the warrior as she passed then turned to Hilary. "It is nice to meet you, my lady." She smiled at the brunette, bowing elegantly before leaving the room.

Smiling after the healer, the brunette asked Kobold, "How could he use up that much energy?" she took a seat next to the injured phoenix, and absentmindedly straightened a bluish bang that refused to cooperate with the rest. It was annoying her.

"He went out to investigate a sudden disturbance off the island's coast…alone…" The phoenix sighed. "He thought it had been created magically. I suppose something attacked him up there…probably another member of the Black Phoenixes. He will have to tell us when he wakes up…"

"Like that storm that sunk our ship?!" Hilary exclaimed.

Kobold nodded. "They have sensed your arrival, and now that you are out of their reach, they will be doing anything in attempt to get you."

"So you mean to tell me he's been out there all this time?!"

Kobold shrugged, his expression saying he was disapproving of his lord's actions as well.

"Why me? What's so special about me?!"

"You are a descendant of a line of humans that once protected our great land after the Great Dranzer sealed himself away…"

She had heard _this_ story before. "Dranzer sealed himself in Kai." It was more of a statement than a question. If it were true, then the words of her attacker earlier would make sense.

Kobold gasped. "How…"

"I was told about the Crimson Legend when I was a young child. And when you mentioned it just now…I made a guess!" Hilary smiled, proud of herself.

"I am at no liberty to say no more." Emerald eyes glared at her with seriousness. "Kai must deal with your questions from this point. But you must stay silent about all matters concerning this…"

She nodded. He seemed almost too touchy about this matter…it must be really important, if not dangerous. But now she had the leverage to get Kai to talk.

The doors opened again, this time Anemone fluttered inside. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She grabbed Hilary's hand, concern etching her young face. "You are not injured, are you?"

"I'm fine Anemone." The brunette smiled gratefully at the child-like phoenix.

Her lilac eyes brightened at the news. "Oh, I'm so glad! But please, allow me to take you back to your chambers! You look exhausted from the recent events!"

Hilary looked over to Kobold, who only nodded.

With a soft sigh, she took Anemone's outstretch hand and let her lead her back to her designated room.

As soon as the girls were out of the room, a groggy moan came from the figure below. Kai's brow furrowed slightly before his eyes parted open. "Where…" He sat up, holding his chest as he winced in apparent discomfort.

"Take it easy my Lord." Kobold reached out to help him sit up, or maybe push him back down, but it was futile. Kai shoved his hand off him and slouched over his lap slightly, piecing together his last thoughts.

"Where's Hilary?" He was more alert now, apparently he remembered everything that had happened.

"She is safe. You have quite a few questions to answer as well. She knows…"

"Hnn…" Kai's attention turned to his wings. They were back to their original size now, and original color. "I'm going to need more reagents."

"I planned ahead." Kobold handed him a small bottle of glittering dust, earning a grateful smile from the smaller phoenix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_For those of you who don't realize…those reagents are used for the spell Kai uses to turn his wings a different color…I don't think I really made that clear '_

_And there are quite a few hints to what may happen later too, so if things seemed random…they will all make sense later. At least this is what I plan on…_

_ALSO…a big thanks to Kimkizna and StarlightAngel101 (or is it Yin-YangAngel101 now? ") They have been a great help in plotting things and stuff._


End file.
